


Artwork for Festive Prompt Cards

by blondebitz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Other, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Artwork for my festive prompt card at nekid_spike on LJ





	1. Frosty

Several art pieces for my festive prompt card.

My prompts are: Frosty, Christmas Card and Santa.

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2067648/2067648_original.jpg)


	2. Christmas Card

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2066995/2066995_original.jpg)


	3. Santa

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2067253/2067253_original.jpg)

 

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2068309/2068309_original.jpg)


End file.
